


Frozen Hearts

by ADbLOCK



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Curses, Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Frozen Heart, Temporary Character Death, True Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADbLOCK/pseuds/ADbLOCK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4x03 </p><p>What if Emma and David arrived a little too late when the Snow Queen has Killian trapped? Elsa is powerless against the strength of the Snow Queen. Emma and David can't do anything about it. Or so they thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I thought while watching the episode and it's exams week. YEY! Hope you enjoy! :D

Before she could even move, the Snow Queen waved her hand in the air. Emma immediately braced herself for a blast. Just when she heard a cry of pain from her left did she realized the attack wasn't directed at her. It was at...Completely forgetting about the Snow Queen, she quickly ran. The ice shards above him was falling. She knew she couldn't make it. Even if she used her magic, she knew it was too late. He was going to... _No!_ He wasn't going to die. No, he wasn't. He _can't_ die.

"Hook!"

His head swung towards her direction. Their eyes met. She found new strength and pushed her body to be faster. But he told her to stop. He didn't say it aloud but she saw it in his eyes, telling her to go, telling her to leave him be, telling her to save herself. How could she walk away knowing he would... _die?_ Maybe she could pull him out. Maybe she could send a fireball and melt the ice. Maybe she could shield him from the damage. She was almost there. Almost.

Shards of ice crashed down on him. She felt a hand on her arm but she shook it off. She thought she heard her name but she ignored it. A cry erupted from her throat. Everything slowed for a second. It was like she could feel _everything._ And she knew what she saw. A smile, a small reassuring smile, telling her it was alright, saying goodbye to her. She lost her footing and tripped. At that same instance, she heard the sound of ice crashing down on the damp forest ground. Her body fell on the ground. Her heart fell to her stomach. Her eyes fell on the pile of ice. Tears started to sting her eyes.

" _Killian!"_

She quickly ran to the pile and started to lift the shards, throwing them away. Tears were streaming down her cheeks now. Her heart was beating frantically. It felt like it would stop any time now. She saw someone from the corner of her eye helping her get the ice away. She couldn't even see who it was because of the tears on her eyes. Using her jacket sleeve, she wiped them away and continued to dig for the man underneath.

She couldn't think clearly. _Killian._ That was all she could think off. _Killian._ She needed to get to him. _Killian._ She didn't know if David was losing hope because it felt like she was. Her mind was telling her to stop and go home. Her mind told her not to look anymore because he was _gone. Gone_ from her. Her mind told her she had already _lost_ him. But, no! Her heart fought. Her heart was seeking his warmth. She _needed_ him. She couldn't lose him. He was her refuge. He was her _home._ If she lost him, she would break. This time she would truly break. It would take millions of years before her heart would heal. Her heart would stay frozen with his until a new flame would come and melt the ice it would make. That was if there would ever be one.

Her arms were starting to hurt. The hope inside her heart was dangerously close to fizzing out. Everything was starting to weigh down on her. She started to feel that drop in her stomach when she found out Neal left her. She started to feel the numbness she felt while she sat at the back of the police car heading towards the jail. She was starting to die once again.

"Emma..."

It was a blur to her. She almost didn't hear it. She closed her eyes.

" _Emma, look!"_

She turned her head to look at David. Then a cry of relief came from her mouth. Tears threatened to fall once again. There he was under the pile of ice with his face peeking out. He looked deadly pale. She wanted to call out his name to tell him she was there, that she found him, but she couldn't find her voice. Without wasting another second, she started to move the ice shards with David helping her. When they got him out, she placed his head on her lap and cupped his cheeks. He was deadly pale. His eyes were closed. His lips were starting to blue.

There were a lot of things she wouldn't notice in times like this. Who would if someone you love was in danger? Probably no one.

"Wait, Emma. Look at his body..." She turned her head to David and looked at his body.

She shook her head. "What?"

"Wounds. He doesn't have any wounds. There should have been wounds if those were meant to kill." It was Elsa.

Her eyes widened. What was the Snow Queen playing at? Wait...

"Where is she?" Emma asked.

"She disappeared right after the ice fell." Elsa replied.

"Damn it."

David approached her and knelt across her. Emma watched his father's eyes with a frown. She knew that look. He thought of something. Her frown grew deeper when she realized he started to open his shirt. Then everything came crashing back down. Tears were starting to sting her swollen eyes. On his chest was a shard of ice plunged deep inside his chest, into his heart.

"No... _No..."_ Her voice shook with fear as realization hit her hard. She was going to lose him and she could have prevented it. She could have come earlier. She could have checked her phone earlier. She could have answered his call.

"Wait! I've seen this. I _know_ this." Elsa sat on her side. She pointed to the white streak of hair on his head. "This is a...curse. Anna once had it but we were able to break it. The rock trolls said that it could be broken by True Love's Kiss."

Love itself was a bit hard for her but _True Love?_ How would she know if what they had was True Love? They didn't even have anything going on between them. They weren't dating or anything. Sure, they kissed a couple of times but that doesn't mean it was True Love, right? She couldn't do it. She was afraid. She wasn't scared of the kiss. She was scared of what would happen after. What if the kiss didn't work? What if she wasn't his True Love? What if...

She felt a hand on her shoulder. David. Her dad. Whatever. Dad or not, that look he gave her brought her strength to take a leap and to believe. Believe in what they have. It brought a smile to her lips. It brought a certain warmth to her heart. She could do it. She just had to believe.

Slowly, she lowered her head and closed her eyes, feeling the cold yet familiar feel of his lips on hers. It wasn't long before she felt a gust of wind blow across her face.

**Author's Note:**

> If you think the ending was a bit too fast, well that's because it's only the first part. I'll get the second up after my exams....most probably..... 
> 
> Reviews and comments please! I wanna know what you guys think!


End file.
